The little angel
by Ginger1280
Summary: Marcus and Shari end up getting a call in the middle of the night to take in an ill little boy. Little did they know they were taking in an interesting child that is actualy a very special creation and one that would change their lives forever.
1. A late night call

Disclaimer: as usual I don't own any of these characters. Well, besides Sebastian and Chrystal. The idea I'm sure is puly mine though. Enjoy.

Marcus and Shari were both quite surprised when they received a call in the middle of the night.

"Hey Marcus, sorry to be bothering you so late."

"Matt?" grumbled Marcus recognizing a very old friends voice. "Matt, it's almost one in the morning."

"Sorry, but I need some help."

"Help? What kind of help?"

"I know you and Shari have only been married a couple of months... but would you happen to have room for a kid?"

"A kid?" said Marcus curiously.

Shari looked at him interestedly.

"He turns ten september tenth we think. Right now he's in the hospital. My sister Emma's taking care of him and she wants him away from the man he lives with. He's here because of stress and high blood pressure. He's going to end up very ill he's not careful. The man isn't his legal guardian. He doesn't go to school, and he was considered a doorstep baby. He's a good kid though and I'm sure he'd love to have parents like you."

"I don't know. Shari, are you up for adopting a friend who needs some help?"

"I've got no problem with it."

"Alright. We'll take him."

"Perfect. She'll be there in about an hour." he said. "Thanks guys."

Before Marcus could say another word, Matt hung up.

"Come on Shari. Matt's sister's going to be here in about an hour." said Marcus getting out of bed.

"So... what is the kid's name?"

"I don't know. All I know is it's a little boy who turns ten Spetember tenth and he seriously needs someone who cares."

In a little less than an hour Matt's his red headed sister arrived, and in her arms, wrapped in a blanket, was a little brown haired boy who looked absolutly exausted.

"So how exactly do you expect to tell the man who's been taking care of him that he's no longer in the hospital?" marcus asked her.

"Simple, he's been planing to run away, I'll just tell him that Henry ran away when I was on break." said Emma.

"So his name's Henry?"

"Yeah, but he's probobly going to ask if he can change it." she said. "It's not his real name. He never had one. He has no legal papers, there was no note when the man found him. He's just a no named child. We had to guess on when his birthday is. He was only a week old when the guy got him. So I figured September tenth is ballpark. The tenth or eleventh maybe even the thirteenth. Who knows?"

Shari gently took the little boy and was astonished at how light he was. "He's so thin."

"Slight malnourishment."

"Anything special that he needs besides good food?" asked Marcus.

"Here's two medicines. He has one for high blood pressure. But unlike my baby brother, this is probobly the only bottle he'll need. Three times a day, breakfast, lunch and dinner. It's simple enough. The other is sleeping pills. You get get it refilled, and he takes them on a needy basis. He's on one right now so it works quite well. For now though he just needs plenty of rest, plenty of good food, and someone who cares."

"Just like Matt?" asked Shari remembering the tough times Marcus's young friend had gone through.

"Exactly. I realized what was going on the moment I met him. So I asked Matt if he knew anyone in your family who would take him and give him a good home and he sugjested you. For a while though I almost thought he was devoid of emotion untill I finaly coaxed a smile out of him. Igot him to warm up a bit. He's shy, but very sweet, and once he's trusting he's just another little boy, just like any other."

"And papers?" asked Marcus.

"Let me take care of that.If he changes his name, call Matt and tell him to let me know. but I can handle the papers."

"How?" he asked.

"I have a good friend in child services who can handle it all." she said. Then she left.

"I wonder who that would be?" asked Shari curiously.

"I don't know. But that might explain where Matt's paper work comes from. But in that case, they sure are a master forger." 

Shari just shook her head. "Come on, let's get the poor boy into bed." she said.

Marcus followed Shari into the guest room.

Shari gently placed him on the bed, and covered him with the thick red tiget blanket.

"Let's let him rest." said Marcus softly. "He'll probobly be out for a good amount of time and I've got to get to work early in the morning."

"Alright." she said.

So they went back to sleep.

Ginger: So that's my first chapter. I hope it's alright. This story is actualy a spin off of one of my earlier ideas. But thanks for reading and please, review.


	2. Time to wake up

Ginger: okay, chapter 2. and as always I don't own the O'Mally's. So what else is new?

The next morning when Marcus left for work, Shari got up, changed and walked into the guest room where the litlte boy was still sleeping.

After about a half a hour though he started to wake up.

HIs eye lids fluttered a bit and he opened his eyes just enough for Shari to see a highly unusual powder blue color in his eyes, his pupils a deep red.

"Hello there." she said ignoring his unusual eyes.

The little boy gasped and hid his head under the blanket making Shari giggle softly.

"It's alright. I won't hurt you." she said kindly.

"Wh...where am I?" he asked, bearly peeking out from under the blanket.

"You're home." she said kindly.

"Home?" he asked curiously.

"Yes. Emma brought you here last night. This will be your new home Henry."

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

"So... Mr.Matt really did find me a family?"

"He did. My husband is Matt's much older friend Marcus O'Mally."

"Wow, Mr. Matt really is a good friend." he said surprised.

"He is." she agreed.

"So... are you my new mom?"

"I am. And I'd be thrilled if you'd call me mom too." she said smiling.

"Okay."

"Welcome home Henry."

"Can I have a different name?" he asked.

Shari smiled. "Emma said you didn't like your name."

"It's not my name. It's someone else's." he said.

"Who's?"

"I dunno. Some guy who was... what was it? Oh yeah. He was killed. I don't want that name. I want my own name." he said truthfully.

"Alright. Well then, let's try different names. I think maybe we'll stick with the H's. how about... Harold?"

"No."

"Harry?"

"UH uh."

"Harmon?"

"Say what?" he asked.

Shari smiled. "How about Horace?"

"No way."

Finaly she picked random names.

"Morgan?"

"No."

"Peter?"

"Uh uh."

"Corry?"

"No thanks."

"Sebastian? Andrew? Michael?"

He finaly smiled. "I like Sebastan." he said truthfully.

"Well then Sebastian it is. But you need a middle name."

"You pick."

"Hmmm." she looked at him closely. "How about Gabriel?"

"What?"

"Gabriel? After the angel Gabriel in the bible."

"Mmm... okay."

"So your name is now Sebastian Gabriel O'Mally."

"Yeah, I like that name." he said with a nod.

"Good. We wouldn't want you to have a name you don't like."

Sebastian smiled a bit. But then he got a surprise when a puppy jumped up beside him. "Hi puppy." he said smiling. "What's your name?"

"That's Gabriella. but we call her Gabby."

"Hi Gabby." he said with a sleepy smile as he gently patted her head. "What kinda doggie is she mommy?"

"A great dane. She's going to grow to be very big."

"How big?"

"A lot bigger than you are now."

"Wow, that's big." he said. "So... where's dad?"

"He's working."

"What's he do?"

"He's a special kind of cop called a U.S. Marshal."

"What are you?"

"A congress woman."

"A what?"

"You'll understand later." she said smiling as he yawned. "For now, maybe you should go back to sleep. You're getting tired again."

"Okay." he said with another yawn. "Wanna sleep with me Gabby?"

The puppy snuggled under the covers and Shari smiled as they fell asleep together.

She then got up and went to call Matt.

"Hi Shari." he said quietly.

"Are you okay Matt? You don't sound like yourself."

"I'm tired." he said simply. "I'm guessing Henry's there?"

"He's name's Sebastian now."

There was a pause. "Sebastian?"

"He said he didn't like his name. We tried out different ones and he chose Sebastian. Emma said to call you and tell you so she could have a friend fix some papers up for him."

"Alright, what's his middle name then?"

"Gabriel."

Another pause. "Let me guess... your choice."

"He liked it. So his name's now Sebastian Gabriel O'Mally."

"Alright. I'll tell Emma." came the tired sigh.

"Need to get away from home?" she asked kindly.

"I need to get away from life." he said simply.

"What's wrong Matt?"

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, I'll call Emma." he said, then he hung up.

"Okay, now I'm worried." she sighed.

Marcus returned home later that evening and Sebastian was still sleeping.

"So where's the kid?" he asked.

"Sebastian is still sleeping."

"Sebastain?"

"Emma was right. He didn't like his name. It was the name of an assassinated peace keeper. SO we decided his new name is Sebastain Gabriel O'mally."

"Alright. That works."

"Gabby's been sleeping with him all day. I think we should only give him half of a sleeping pill when he goes to sleep for now. He's been out all day and dinner will be ready in about five minutes."

"Perfect. What are we having?"

"Fried chicken and mashed potatoes. That boy needs to start gaining some weight."

"Do you want me to go wake him?"

"Could you?"

"Alright." he said.

Shari stopped him for a second though. "Just, don't be surprised by his eyes." she warned.

He gave her a curious look. "Why? What's wrong with his eyes?" he asked.

"They're not a normal color. They're a really light blue, almost white."

"What's so unusual about that?"

"His pupils are bight red, it's like they should be glowing. It's wierd."

Marcus starred for a moment. "Are you feeling okay Shari?"

"I feel just fine Marcus! Serriously! Just don't say I didn't warn you."

"Alright. I'll be sure to check and see if he has vapire fangs as well." he said with a laugh. Then he walked upstairs and set his stuff down before changing and walking into the guest room.

There he found little Sebastian and Gabby peacefully sleeping, curled up under the covers together.

Marcus smiled and gently shook Sebastian awake.

The small boy stirred before looking up.

Marcus nearly gasped when he saw the boy's eyes. Shari haddn't been kidding. They were very unusual. But he stoped himself and smiled.

"Hey there big guy." he said kindly.

Sebastian smiled a little. "Are you my daddy?" he asked.

Marcus chuckled. "I am. I'm Marcus. Matt's friend."

"Hi daddy."

"Shari said you decided you want your name to be Sebastian."

"Yes." he said. "She almost wanted to name me Harmon."

Marcus chuckled. "I don't think we need a Harmon in the family."

Sebastian smiled. "So why'd you wake me dad?"

"It's time for dinner."

"Oh, I've been asleep that long?"

"Shari's right. Next time you need it we're only givng you half of a sleeping pill."

"Okay."

"Come on, time to get up." said Marcus, gently picking the boy up and making him giggle.

Shari had been right. Sebastian was lighter than a feather.

His shorts were baggy and his shirt looked about ten sizes too big. "Where on earth did you get your shirt child? It's far too big on you."

"Matt gave it to me."

Marcus starred. "Matt gave it to you? Now if that shrimp of a friend is that much bigger than you something's wrong Sebastian."

"Oooh! I'm gonna tell him you called him a shrimp daddy!" Sebastian giggled teasingly.

"Now don't do that. He knows he's fairly small." said Marcus. "But if his shirt is this big on you, then you're a bit small for your age."

"Miss Emma said that I don't eat enough green stuffs so I'm really small."

"That would do it." said Marcus gently tossing the boy in the air.

Sebastian giggled happily.

"Are we sure you're shy?" Marcus asked.

Sebastian blushed suddenly.

"I guess that's a yes." he said.

Sebastian starred at the surroundings. "There's so many stairs daddy!" he said.

"Three stories and an attic. WE have a pretty big place. It's not wide, but it's very tall."

"What's in the attic?"

"Nothing really. We've only lived here a couple of months."

"Where am I gonna sleep?" he asked curiously.

"For now in the guest room." he said. Then he got an idea. "But maybe we can put you up in the attic." he said.

"But the attic's where you store stuff daddy. Or where you put a bad kid."

Marcus raised a brow. "Now that one I haven't heard of. Did you ever get in trouble with the man you lived with?"

"Yes."

"What did you do?"

"If I didn't do exactly what he wanted me to. Like if I didn't make something right."

"Ah, well, that's why you're here now. And here, we don't put bad kids in the attic."

"Then how come you wanna put me up there?"

"Well I figured we could turn it into your bedroom. It's nice and big, and we could have your uncle Stephen help fix it up. That way it's just one big room just for you."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes really. We can talk to your mother about it."

Sebastian just smiled and rested his head on Marcus's shoulder.

"Well well, the sleepy head's finaly awake." said Shari smiling.

"Hi mommy." said Sebastian smiling.

Shari gently took him from Marcus and bounced him a bit making him smile more. "Come on, dinner time." she said, setting him in his seat.

Sebastian quickly understood the concept of praying before eating and Shari was happy to see that he ate whatever was put on his plate.

"Hey Shari, what do you think about turning he attic into Sebastian's room?" Marcus asked halfway through the meal.

Shari thought for a moment. "That's not a bad idea honey." she said. "But how are we going to cover the beams up there?"

"I'm sure with some help from Stephen we can cover the walls with some sheet rock or something."

"True. Think Stephen can make a nice bed?"

"I don't see why not." said Marcus. "I'll call him in the morning. See if he wants to come for a visit."

"Alright." she glanced over at Sebastian who seemed increadibly quiet. "Are you alright Sebastian?" she asked softly.

"I'm okay." he said starring at his empty plate.

Marcus and Shari glanced at each other.

"Are you still hungry?" Shari asked.

He nodded a little.

"Well, you can eat some more you know." she told him.

"Okay." he said.

Before long he was back to eating. It was obvious he hadden't eaten much which would explain why he was so thin.

Later that night Shari tucked Sebastian into bed after reading him a story. Within seconds Sebastian was in a deep peacefull sleep.

"Well, he deffinatly didn't need a sleeping pill tonight." she told Marcus as she climbed under the covers.

"Out like a light?"

"Within' seconds." she said with a small smile.

Okay that's chapter 2. Please tell me what you think.


	3. The little angel that doesn't belong

GInger: okay, now we find out what Sebastian really is. BUt either way, I still don't own the O'Mallys and I never will.

Sleep didn't last long.

Soon Sebastian was awake and starring at the celing.

"Why can't I sleep?" he whispered to himself.

'you know why.' the little voice inside told him. 'When was the last time you actualy had a non drug induced sleep?'

"Too long ago." he sighed. He sat up and ran a hand through his bedraggled hair. He then stood up and walked over to the window where he starred down at the street below which was silent save for the stray cat meowing on the fence across the street. "The O'mally's are far too kind to take in a rotten little kid like me." he said.

"I wouldn't consider you rotten." said the voice.

Henry turned and looked at the tiger beside him. "Chrystal, think about it. They don't need a nameless child in ill health."

"You're getting better now that you've had food. And I wouldn't say you're a nameless child... Sebastian."

He smiled a bit. "I like the name, but I don't know if it suits me. Especialy my middle name."

"Gabriel?"

"Yes."

"Devotion to God."

"Huh?"

"That's what Gabriel means. Sebastian means revered."

"Which I am not."

"You'll grow into your name." she said. "Just give yourself time. Mind you your father's name suits him perfectly."

"What does it mean?"

"Marcus? Warlike. Which, judging by the build of his body, he's deffinatly suited for that name." she chuckled softly.

"Maybe so but I don't know if I'd consider myself a suitable son."

"Because of the illigal acts you've been taught to commit?"

"Forgery? Computer hacking? Deception? My father is a cop. I don't belong here."

"And you belong with the man who will eventualy destroy you? That is no future for an angel."

"I'm only half."

"You still have angel in you." she said, sitting beside him.

"What am I going to do Chrystal?"

"Stay here." she said.

"I can't."

"Matt worked hard to get you with a family who will love you. Don't let him down."

"I'm running away tommarrow night."

"Oh no you're not. I don't care what that man did, these people can turn you into a real child, with a normal life."

"It's not right for these people to raise a kid who will eventualy grow up to be who knows what?"

"And what about Matt? You know how ill he's becoming and yet he used what little bit of energy he had to find you a home. You can't let him down by running away."

"The O'Mally's wouldn't understand."

"Understand what?" came a voice.

He gasped and whirled around to find Marcus standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame, his arms across his chest.

"Care to explain the tiger? Is it real or my imagination?"

"Chrystal is my guardian." he sighed. "She lives with me no matter where I go."

"Interesting. Now, why don't you belong? After all, you're sounding like Matt."

Sebastian looked down at the floor. "He hasn't been tought how to use weapons." he said sadly.

"Not exactly true. WHen I met him he was an assassin. At sixteen."

Sebastian was quite surprised.

Marcus walked over and sat on the bed.

"So what makes you think you don't belong here?"

"I haven't gone to school and I've been tought theft, forgery, computer hacking, weaponry, and deception."

"Then you should work for the CIA." he said with a smile.

He raised a brow. "And yet you're a cop?"

"So's my sister Kate. Her boyfriend's an FBI agent."

"Okay, then I really don't belong in this family."

"What happened to that sleepy little boy I carried down to dinner earlier?"

"I can act." he said softly.

"Obviously. You're not alone in this family. We all have a rotten past. Trust me. I lost my mother to pnumonia and my father sent me to an orphanage not wanting to keep me. Kate, she was taken away from her family because her father abused her. Lisa... she was a doorstep baby just like you. Passed from one home to another."

"But she wasn't trained as a soldier."

"Well, maybe it's time you're untrained."

"And how do you expect to do that?"

"You should see Shari and her tiger puppet when she decides to act like a little kid. It's quite amusing. She can even get Matt to smile. Or my little brother Jack. He likes parlor tricks and he does have a real two headed coin that he likes to use. If not that it's a very stupid joke that makes no sense, but you end up laughing anyway becuase of it."

"Is this family even remotely normal?'

"No, are you?"

"No."

"There, then you're perfect for the family."

"You're odd."

"And you're not?"

He sighed. "You're... difficult aren't you?"

"NO, just stubborn when I want my way. And when I want my way, I normaly get it too."

"And what is it you want exactly?"

"To accept that you can't get rid of us and to have you get in bed and sleep without a sleeping pill."

"A drug induced sleep is usualy the only sleep I get."

"So you're dependant on them?"

"I guess so." he shrugged.

"That's not good for a child your age."

"Well neither is everything else about me."

"True, but we're going to work on changing that."

"How?"

"Well for one, we're getting you some toys."

"Toy? What's a toy?" he asked.

"I'm hopping you're only joking." said marcus seriosuly.

"No really. What's a toy?" he asked curiously.

"Something you can play with."

"Play? I've never really played before."

"Wow, and I thought Matt was bad when Emma first took him in." he sighed. "Anyway, bed time squirt."

"Hey!"

"You're tiny, simple as that. Maybe with more of a balanced diet you might grow a bit more." he said standing up. he walked over and picked him up. "Just accept it. You're home, you're not going anywhere. You're name is now Sebastian Gabriel O'mally, and you're not running away, because if you attempt to I'll know."

"How's that?"

"Just trust me"said Marcus carrying over to his bed. "So just don't try it because you do and I'm going to carry you into our bedroom where you'll be sleeping inbetween your mother and I for the rest of the night."

Sebastian sighed as Marcus put him in bed and tucked him in. "Now are you going to be a good little boy and try and sleep?"

"Yes sir." Sebasitan sighed.

"Good. And if you're good and you sleep for the rest of the night, I'll make waffles for breakfast."

"What's so special about that?"

"I make home made chocolate waffles which can get even Matt's split personality to behave." he said with a chuckle. "Good night."

"Night." mumbled Sebastian.

"I told you." said Chrystal jumping up beside him. "Now do you want me to do the whole bragging thing?"

"No. I'm going to sleep if you put it that way." he said, then he curled up under his blankets and waited untill he fell asleep.

"What was that all about honey?" Shari asked as Marcus walked back into the room.

"He's about as bad as Matt, and he's a very good actor."

"He wanted to run away?" she asked softly.

"Bingo."

"Why?"

"Because he knows that most people wouldn't want him because the man who had him trained him to be something no one would want to be around."

"What's that?"

"A deadly soldier I suppose." he said truthfully. Then he lied down and went to sleep leaving Shari to wonder.

ANd that's chapter two. Eventualy I'll post a story explaining Matt the teenage assasin that Marcus meets, but that's another day. If you haven't guessed by now, Sebastian is a very special half angel and he was created with a purpose, one you'll learn later on. But for now, read and review please!"


	4. An interesting visit from Matt

Disclaimer. I still don't own the O'Mallys.

The next morning Marcus got up and went into Sebastian's room to find Chrystal watching Sebastian sleeping peacefully in his bed.

"I'm hoping he fell asleep quickly?" asked Marcus.

"Astonishingly so." said Chrystal. "And just so you know, I'm a good guardian and I wasn't going to let him leave."

"I heard the argument." said Marcus with a tiny smile. He gently shook Sebastian awake. "Come on big guy, no sleeping in today. Your mother and I both have to work."

"So... where does that leave me?" asked Sebastian sitting up. "I'm not going to day care."

"Who said anything about daycare?" said Marcus. "You're comming to work with me today."

"I'm going to work with a bunch of cops? Dad..."

"We'll get you enrolled in school tommarrow." said Marcus. "But for now you get to come with me."

"Why do I have a bad feling about today dad?" he asked curiously.

Marcus just smiled and carried him downstairs.

After breakfast Sebastian changed into a clean pair of clothes Marcus had gotten him, then they left together.

Sebastian seriously wasn't sure what he was getting himself into as they pulled into the parking lot of U.S. marshal headquarters.

"Come on Sebastian, stick close." said Marcus.

Sebastian suddenly felt afraid and shy as they walked past several cops. He clung to Marcus's pant leg as if his life depended on it.

"What happened to that unusualy fearless little boy I talked to last night?" Marcus asked with a smile.

"He wasn't surrounded by a bunch of cops." Sebastian squeeked.

Marcus just chuckled and led him upstairs to his office.

"Morning Quinn."

"Morning Marcus." said Quinn who was already at his desk. "What's with the little guy."

"Watch it Quinn, he's a bit like Matt."

Quinn raised a brow. "That's a bad thing isn't it?" he asked.

"Depends on which way you look at it." shrugged Marcus sitting down. "Anyway, this is Sebastian and he's a dang good little actor."

Sebastian just blushed.

"But still obviously shy." he said smiling.

Sebastian turned even redder making Marcus chuckle.

"You can sit down Sebastian." he said.

"Sit where?"

Marcus pointed to a chair at the end of his desk.

Sebastian obidiantly sat down as marcus and QUinn started a morning disscussion.

BUt while he was talking Marcus pulled out a nine millimeter baretta out of his desk and glanced into the chamber.

"What are you going to do with that?" asked Quinn.

"I want to see somthing." he said. He slid the pistol across the desk. "Here Sebastian."

Both Sebastian and Quinn starred.

"Marcus..."

"Break it down Sebastian."

Sebastian blinked.

"Take it appart and put it back together again. I want to see just how long it takes you."

"Marcus... are you nuts?" said Quinn.

But Marcus held up a hand to silence him. "Watch."

Sebastian was methodicaly taking the pistol appart literaly piece by piece, screws and all.

Quinn starred.

"This family keeps getting stranger and stranger." he mumbled as Sebastian was soon putting it back together again.

Marcus just chuckled as he watched. "You should see what Matt has."

"Do I want to know?"

"Probobly not." said Marcus.

"All done dad." said Sebastian holding up the barretta.

"Let me see." said marcus.

Sebastian slid the gun back across the desk.

Marcus took a close look and found it to be absolutly perfect.

"That was fast. Good job Sebastian."

"What was the point of that dad?"

"I just wanted to see if you could do what you said you could."

Just then there was a knock.

"Come in." said marcus.

The door opened and they were surprised to see Matt in baggy black pants, a black tee shirt and vest, black boots and a black trench coat. With the case to his sniper rifle strapped to his back.

"Hi Marcus, Uncle Quinn."

"You seem to be doing better. But what are you doing here Matt?" asked Marcus.

"And what's with the black get up?" asked Quinn leaning back and ballancing in his chair.

Matt gave him a slightly purturbed look. "If you want to hide in the dark, you don't wear white. Or any other bright flashy color for that matter."

"You're back doing asssassinations?" he sighed.

"It's a living. Plus I only assassinate the mafia."

"Right. We'll I'm surprised who ever you went after didn't hear you." said Marcus.

"I'm good enough to get around quietly." he said with a smile.

"Dad working last night?"

"Yup." he said takinig off the case and standing it up so he could rest his arms and his chin on it.

"NOw, you think Sebastian with a nine mil is scary, you should see what Matt has in that silver case of his." said marcus smiling.

Matt and Sebastian gave each other a curious glance before smiling at each other.

"Dare I ask?" said Quinn.

Matt opened up the case and the lid swung open on silent well oiled hinges revealing his gleaming, liquid glass sniper rifle and it's ammunition.

Quinn toppled over in his chair to the floor. "What on earth would you do with that thing?!" he gasped.

"What else would you do with it Uncle Quinn? Assassinate." he said simply, closing the case.

Quinn passed out on the floor.

"It might take him a while to accept that we have a seventeen year old assassin in the family." said Marcus truthfully.

Matt just chuckled before jumping up and sitting on top of his case as Quinn climbed back into his chair..

"So who was it last night?" Marcus asked.

"Some guy fromt he russian mafia. He was worth a good sixty thousand. Mind you they forgot to mention he's a sharp shooter himself. He got me through his window!"

Sebastian became curious. He had no idea about Matt.

"So you were hit?"

"My mother was kind enough to patch me up while screaming at me. He got me in the shoulder."

"At least your okay." said Marcus. He glanced at Quinn to see him starring at his desk. "Are you sure you want to stay with this family Quinn?" he asked. "This family is turning into something a bit more than just interesting."

"I'll say. An nine year old weapons expert and a seventeen year old tap dancing assassin. This family went from interesting to insane."

"Hey, I like my tap dancing." said Matt smiling. "And don't forget the Ashtor brothers from my mismatched side of the family."

"That's right... a rotten tempered sailor, a foul mouthed marine, and a monster of a man in cracker jacks. This family just isn't normal."

"It was never normal to begin with Quinn." said marcus. "You know that."

"Who's the nine year old weapons expert?" asked Matt.

Marcus pointed to Sebastian. "I discovered his little training when he was talking to a tiger in his bedroom last night."

"Ah ha! So I was right about you!. Word of advice. Keep the name Sebastian and stick with the family. They're strange enough to accept you."

Sebastian starred.

"We were strange enough to accept you after all." Marcus told Matt.

"A seventten year old tap dancing assassin with split personalities and yellow eyes? You've gotta be strange to accept me. Even stranger to accept my little brother."

"WEll you're little brother doesn't own a sniper rifle." said Quinn.

"So? He's the one with the uncanny ability to predict things."

"Like what?" asked Marcus.

"Every time September eleventh rolls around he get's a bit paranoid. He refuses to go near new york. Aunt Kallie tried to take him for labor day this year and she said he flipped and hid under his bed."

"What's he paranoid about?" asked Quinn

"War."

"War?"

"He say's one will start oh... today. Mind you right now he's with a friend for a freind's wedding."

"So he's getting pretty tense right now isn't he?" asked Marcus.

"Yes, and he's getting me all stressed out too."

"Payback for all the times you've made him turn bright red at the dinner table." said Marcus remembering the interesting pysical and mental connection betweent he two boys.

"Can I help it if I blush when Torri kisses me?" he asked innocently.

Marcus just chuckled. "So what are you here for?"

"Just to say hello." he said smiling. "Plus mom said I can be gone for two days before she calls out the search parties."

"You might want to call her at least."

"I plan on it." he said. "It's labor day weekend and mom said I can spend it with anyone who'd keep me."

"Anyone who'd keep you huh?"

"Yup."

"Then I'll make you a deal. Call you're mom and make sure it's okay, but I've got the weekend off for once. If you take Sebastian with you for the day and show him around, I'll talk to Shari about letting you stay with us."

"Really?"

"I don't need a baby sitter dad." said Sebastian.

"Who said anything about a baby sitter? You need a friend." said Marcus. "Now get going."

Matt chuckled. "Mind if I leave my rifle Uncle marcus."

"Sure. and I promise not to mess with it."

"Provided you could even figure out how to use it. It doesn't work like a normal sniper rifle and it doesn't come with an instruction booklet."

"Then how'd you figure out to use it?"

"It come's naturally." he said smiling as he jumped down off of his case. "That and you forget it was designed especially for me." He looked at Sebastian. "You commin'?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Probobly not." said Matt.

"He's right." said Marcus.

Sebastian sighed. "You're too stubborn dad." he mumbled following Matt out the door.

And that's chapter four. As I said I will eventualy get around to explaining Matt and his interesting personalities. But for now just keep reading!


End file.
